


Sensor

by DreamOfStories



Series: The Catnap Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Disturbed character, Gen, Possessive Behaviour, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Snippet, Songbird!Shikako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStories/pseuds/DreamOfStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My (very short) contribution to the Songbird!Shikako thing that happened on the 'We're All Just Dreaming of Sunshine' Forum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensor

The woman that has only ever answered to the term 'Sensor' is still as she waits for Danzo to signal her over. She has known that Danzo would call for her presence soon. How could he not when such an interesting young thing has found its way down here out of the sun? Of course she would be called upon. No one else would know, could know, what it is that's been brought here.

Still, Danzo is taking no chances. His new asset (because he wouldn't let her go never never never) is lying there completely out of it. Sleeping deeply under so many seals that her bright wonderful presence is actually dimmed slightly. Despite herself, Sensor is impressed and a little disturbed. Danzo-sama was sure nothing could block her gift.

"What can you tell me?"

Sensor shudders slightly as she opens herself fully to the presence and focuses on it. Deep shadows and bright sunshine twist in and out of each other with the deep and steady thrum of earth hovering beneath it all. Star light and a million other things stretching off through space and time, impossible ties that stretch beyond anything here in this world are above. Her, next to the child, it is like standing in her own little world. Earth beneath her, stars above, and dancing mystery in between.

It's just like the first time, shortly before the Kyuubi attack when the child had first been born and her spirit cried out in fear and confusion. Only, Sensor was half way across Fire Country then, and a good distance under it. She was only just beginning her training, her gift being broken and remoulded until there was not a single person in the whole of Fire who could hide from her when she focused her gift in their direction. It had been the most beautiful, most tragic thing she'd ever seen - like a star falling to earth, like the children that had seen the sky spoke of - and she'd clung to it through out training like she hadn't clung to her partner.

If Sensor had been kinder she might have lied. If Sensor had been kinder, she might have told the full truth. She could have - could have told that the child was an alien from the stars and was bound up in their future as tightly as a fly caught in a spiders web...

Sensor doesn't remember what kindness is. Even if she did, she's always been a bit selfish.

"She's everywhere... Her mind stretches so far... All of time unfolding..."

Sensor is known for two things her unusual sensitivity to time and spaced based jutsu - and the fact she doesn't track chakra, she tracks something else, something less easier to quantify and impossible to block. She is a perfect Root agent, even if like the other assets she will never go on a mission. Her loyalty is (believed to be) absolute. There is no reason to doubt her.

"You are saying she can see the future?"

Sensor nods blankly. Something flutters in her stomach. It could just be gas. It doesn't matter though, because Danzo believes her and Sensor knows she's done the right thing.

The Falling Star is an asset now. Assets are kept. Assets are hidden. Assets are guarded.

She won't have to worry about her Star being taken beyond range of her senses ever again. It'll always be where she knows it is alive and safe. Danzo-sama is reliable like that.


End file.
